Sherman Peterson and Penny Peabody
by RC2012
Summary: Sherman and Penny wake up one morning to find that they've somehow switched families. Will they be able to find out how this happened and set things back the way they were?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sherman Peterson and Penny Peabody- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**_

The sun shone brightly into Sherman's room as he woke up.

He sat up in bed, yawning and stretching.

He reached over and picked up his glasses from the nightstand.

When he put his glasses on, Sherman was surprised to see that he was in Penny's room.

But it looked different.

It looked blue like his room back in Mr. Peabody's penthouse apartment.

Why did Penny's room look like his own room? Come to think of it, why was Sherman in Penny's house? Was he sleeping over with Penny?

But the smell of pancakes wafting into the room snapped Sherman out of his thoughts.

He got out of bed and walked downstairs in his pajamas.

He walked into the kitchen, where Mr. Peterson and Mrs. Peterson were. They noticed Sherman and smiled.

"Morning, Sherman." Mr. Peterson said with a smile.

"I'm making pancakes." Mrs. Peterson said with a smile.

Sherman sat down at the kitchen table and smiled. "Thanks, sounds good."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Peterson placed a few pancakes on Sherman's plate.

Sherman smiled, but then he remembered something.

"Hey, where's Penny? Is she gonna come down and have breakfast with us?"

Mr. Peterson, sitting at the table, looked up from his newspaper. Mrs. Peterson looked away from the stove. Both looked at Sherman.

"Is she…here?" Sherman asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson looked at each other and back at Sherman.

"She's at Mr. Peabody's."

Sherman furrowed his brow. "What's she doing there?"

"She lives there, Sherman. Penny lives with Mr. Peabody."

Sherman looked confused. Then he looked away and a moment later, he started laughing.

Mr. Peterson and Mrs. Peterson again looked at each other and then at Sherman, not quite getting what was so funny.

Sherman looked back at them and smiled. "Is this some kind of joke? Did you guys or Mr. Peabody come up with it? Okay, ha, ha, ha. Seriously, where's Mr. Peabody and Penny?"

Mr. Peterson looked at Sherman. "Sherman, we just told you. She's with Mr. Peabody. She's his daughter."

Sherman's smile faded from his face. "No, that can't be. Mr. Peabody is my parent."

"No he's not, we're your parents, Sherman." Mr. Peterson said.

Sherman was shocked.

What was going on?

* * *

"Penny. Penny, wake up. It's time to get up and get ready for school." Mr. Peabody said gently as he gently shook Penny's shoulder.

Penny groaned. "Five more minutes."

Mr. Peabody chuckled and shook Penny's shoulder again.

"C'mon. Get up."

Penny turned over and opened her eyes.

When she saw Mr. Peabody, she shot up in bed and screamed.

This caused Mr. Peabody to take a few steps back in alarm.

"MR. PEABODY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?!"

Mr. Peabody put his paws on his hips and had a stern look on his face.

"Waking you up to go to school, just like I do every weekday morning. Honestly, Penny? Is that any way to talk to your parent?"

"W-W-What?" Penny sat up in bed, shocked.

Indeed, what was going on here?

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Thought of this story late last week.**

**~RC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sherman Peterson and Penny Peabody- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**_

Chapter 2

The Peterson car drove up onto the driveway of Susan B. Anthony Elementary School. It stopped and Sherman stepped out of the car.

"Have a nice day at school, Sherman." Mr. Peterson said.

Sherman smiled and waved before the car drove off.

Then Mr. Peabody and Penny arrived on Mr. Peabody's moped.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Penny. I have a feeling you're going to love the lunch I made you."

Penny smiled and hugged Mr. Peabody. She said she hoped that he'd also have a great day too.

Then he drove off as well.

Seeing each other, Sherman and Penny both slowly walked up to each other and said:

WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON?!

"How'd this happen? How did I end up with your parents and you end up with Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

Penny worriedly shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't remember how this happened either. But Mr. Peabody seems really convinced that I'm his child."

"The same with your parents. They think I'm theirs."

The two were really freaking out. Somehow, they had switched lives and families.

The bell rang and all the students begin to file inside.

Sherman and Penny followed, but slowly.

The shock they still felt, it felt like they were moving through water.

This can't really be happening, right?

* * *

Sherman and Penny went to the main office and asked the secretary there if she could look up their names.

And sure enough, to both Sherman and Penny's worries, they were listed in the school's database as Sherman Peterson and Penny Peabody.

The two kids entered their classroom and took their seats.

Sherman in front and Penny in back, so they could talk.

Sherman turned around.

"Think, Penny. What happened yesterday?"

"Okay, okay. We went to school, but nothing much happened. We just had classes, lunch, recess, that's it. Then school let out. But what happened next?"

"Didn't you come over to my house?" Sherman asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's see…" Penny tried, but she still couldn't remember.

"Agggggghhhhh." Penny groaned in frustration. "I don't remember what happened or what we did when we got to your home, Sherman. You?"

Sherman shook his head. But then his face lit up.

"That's it!"

Penny looked up from her desk. "What's it?"

"The WABAC machine. We can have it take us to yesterday and find how we ended up with each other's families."

Penny looked unsure.

"I don't know about that, Sherman. Remember what happened last time we went to the past where we existed?"

Sherman gave Penny a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; we won't interact with our past selves. We'll just observe yesterday and see how things are the way they are now. Then we'll know how to fix it."

Penny smiled.

"That could work."

All the students were seated and the second bell rang for class to start.

The teacher took roll call.

"Sherman Peterson? Sherman Peterson?"

Sherman looked up, remembering that that was now his name.

"Oh, here. Sorry, I was lost in thought."

The same thing happened to Penny.

After roll call was taken, class officially began.

Math, History, English. The classes seemed to last forever.

Both Sherman and Penny were having trouble paying attention.

They wanted to find out how their lives got switched so badly that it was causing them to feel very anxious.

But they knew that they couldn't until school let out.

And the day seemed like it would go on forever.

* * *

Lunch time.

Hundreds of kids were sitting at their tables and talking with friends while they ate.

Sherman and Penny walked over to a table and sat down for lunch.

They looked worriedly at each other.

Then Sherman felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his friends Carl and Mason. He smiled.

Even Penny's friends came over to sit with them.

Sherman and Penny's lives may have changed, but thankfully their friends haven't.

They were both glad about that.

* * *

Finally school let out.

Students crowded the hallways, trying to get to their lockers and get away from their lockers to go home.

Sherman and Penny got their backpacks and walked outside.

Mrs. Peterson called out to them from her car and they came over.

"Come on, get in."

"Wait, where's Mr. Peabody? Isn't he coming to pick me…I mean…Penny up?" Sherman asked.

"I'm driving you both over to his apartment. You have a playdate there today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Now we remember. Thanks Mo-, I mean Mrs. Peterson." Penny had to admit that she felt weird calling her mother Mrs. Peterson instead of mom.

But the two kids were smiling as they got into the car. Because in a matter of minutes, they were going to somehow set their lives back the way they were.

* * *

Mr. Peabody warmly greeted the children and took them up to the penthouse.

When they got up, the phone rang and Mr. Peabody answered it.

"Alright, yes. I'll be right down."

Mr. Pea body hung up and looked at the children.

"Business matter. I have to go down, but hopefully it won't be long. Just make yourselves at home, kids. There's the TV and Wii in case you want to play one of Penny's games. See you in a bit."

Mr. Peabody entered the elevator and went down.

Both Sherman and Penny smiled at each other.

They waited at least ten minutes before they were sure that Mr. Peabody had gotten off.

Then Sherman pressed the down button and the elevator came and opened up.

The kids entered inside and pushed a button.

The doors closed and took them to their destination. After walking down a hallway with holograms, they opened a door at the end of it and sure enough, there was the WABAC.

Sherman sighed with relief. He thought that it wouldn't have been here somehow because of realty being altered.

They got on the moving platform which took them over to the time machine and stepped inside it.

The door behind them closed and Sherman and Penny both sat down in the WABAC's chairs.

Sherman entered in yesterday's date and pushed the big red button.

Within a few seconds they were shooting through the time stream.

Hopefully, they could find out what caused them to switch lives.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherman Peterson and Penny Peabody- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 3

Sherman and Penny arrived the evening before they woke up in each other's homes.

The WABAC was cloaked and floating outside the window of the penthouse living room.

They saw Mr. Peabody enter the living room and sit down on a sofa.

"Okay, so where are we?" Penny asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sherman said.

The two children sat in their seats and waited for what was to happen next.

Then they saw themselves, their past selves actually, enter the living room.

Mr. Peabody looked up and smiled.

He then appeared to be talking.

"What's he saying?" Penny asked.

"Opps, forgot to turn on the listening device." Sherman said before he pressed a button that allowed the kids to hear what Mr. Peabody was saying from inside the living room.

"So what'd you think of the Wii? Interesting pieces of technology, huh?"

Both children nodded.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Peabody got a Wii for him and I last weekend. You came over and played it with me." Sherman said with a smile, remembering a little more of yesterday.

But he and Penny still didn't know what caused them to switch lives.

They continued to listen.

"It was great, thanks Mr. Peabody." Past Penny said.

"Good to hear." Mr. Peabody said before looking up at the clock on the wall and getting off the sofa.

"Oh dear, the Peterson's will be here any minute."

Then he walked out of the living room and headed towards the elevator.

"Come along children."

Past Sherman and Past Penny followed the beagle and they disappeared around the corner.

Sherman and Penny waited for fifteen minutes. Waited for something else to happen. A clue maybe.

Sherman slumped forward in his chair and rested his chin on his left hand while Penny spun around slowly in her chair.

Then a ding was heard and Mr. Peabody reentered the living room and again sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, so I should be coming around the corner any second now?" Sherman guessed.

But to both his and Penny's shock, only Past Penny returned.

"So Penny, want to watch a movie tonight?" Mr. Peabody asked Past Penny.

Past Penny nodded and came over to sit beside him.

Mr. Peabody pointed the remote at the flat screen on the wall and turned it on.

"W-W-What?" Sherman stammered.

"That can't be." Penny said, remembering a little of yesterday as well. "I should've left with my parents. We were going to a dinner party that night at our neighbors. They told me so day before yesterday."

"Then how come you're there with Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I-I don't know." Penny said, quite shocked.

Sherman looked at both Past Penny and Past Mr. Peabody.

Then a thought popped into Sherman's head.

One that was hopeful, but also open to a fear.

Sherman entered in another past date and pushed the red button.

The WABAC spun around and was shooting through the time stream.

* * *

The time machine was now floating in the air outside a red-bricked building.

Penny looked out the window.

"Sherman, where are we?"

But Sherman said nothing.

He drove the WABAC further until they were hovering over the edge of the building, looking down into an alley.

Sherman turned the listening device on and sure enough, crying could be heard coming from below.

The two kids saw that it was coming from a cardboard box down below.

"Sherman, what is this?" Penny asked.

"The day…Mr. Peabody found me when I was a baby…in an alley."

They looked down below and infant Sherman's cries could still be heard.

The two kids waited for Mr. Peabody to come for what felt like forever.

But it seemed like he wasn't going to show up.

Penny looked at Sherman, who had an expression mixed with anxiety and worry on his face.

"Sherman…?" Penny spoke, but Sherman didn't seem to hear her.

"Any minute…" Sherman said, hoping that it would happen. "Any minute Mr. Peabody's gonna come and find me, and then take me home."

Sherman and Penny continued to watch until a couple walking by on the sidewalk stopped and heard the crying.

They were under a black umbrella so they couldn't be seen by the kids.

They slowly approached the cardboard box and stood beside it.

"What is it?" Asked a lady's voice.

"I think it's a child." Said a man's voice.

Sherman stared down at the umbrella, recognizing the voices. "That's…"

"My parents." Penny said, finishing Sherman's sentence.

A man stepped out from under the umbrella and sure enough, it was Mr. Peterson.

He got down on one knee and opened the flaps of the box while Mrs. Peterson held the umbrella over him; and standing close to her husband so she would be under the umbrella as well.

Mr. Peterson opened the flaps and saw the baby.

"It is a child, a boy. And his name is Sherman." He said reading the note on baby Sherman's diaper, which had his name on it.

Mr. Peterson picked up the baby and smiled.

"There, there, Sherman. We're here, we got you."

Mrs. Peterson smiled at the baby. "He's so cute."

She looked around. "Oh, Paul. We can't leave him out here. Let's take him home."

Mr. Peterson nodded and looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Come on, little guy. Let's take you home."

And so Mr. and Mrs. Peterson took baby Sherman home.

Sherman stared at the spot where his past self had been long after the Petersons had left. A look of shock was on his face.

"Sherman?"

But Penny's voice sounded like she was a thousand miles away from Sherman. At least that was what it seemed like to him.

Sherman fell back out of his chair onto the floor and backed up until he had his back to the wall. He buried his head in his arms.

Penny could hear sounds coming from him.

She walked over and sat beside him. Penny taped Sherman's shoulder and he looked up.

And sure enough, he was crying.

"Sherman…" Penny tried to say something, but nothing else came out.

"I don't understand, I don't understand." Sherman cried. "What's going on? Mr. Peabody was supposed to find me."

Penny placed her hands on Sherman's shoulders, trying to comfort hm.

"Its okay, Sherman. We'll figure this out, somehow."

"How?" Sherman moaned.

When Penny didn't answer him, for she had no answer, Sherman returned to burying his face in his arms and continued to cry.

He just wanted things to be back the way they were, with Sherman and Penny with their original families.

Penny couldn't think of doing anything else but pat Sherman's shoulders gently.

It seemed like the kids had reached a dead end and there was no way of solving this mystery.

* * *

The WABAC made its way back to the present and the kids stood before the door.

Sherman could feel Penny looking at him and he turned to look at her.

Penny placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, and set things back the way they were."

_How can we?_ Sherman thought, sniffling a little. _How can we set things right when we don't even know what made things wrong in the first place?_

Sherman wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve.

The WABAC door opened…to reveal an angry-looking Mr. Peabody!

He stood before the door with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his right foot rapidly.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Please do review.**

**~RC**


End file.
